Super Smash Bros: Seven Minutes In Heaven
by unimportant-author
Summary: Super Smash Bros are forced to play seven minutes in heaven! Thats all i have to say!


A/N: Hey I just had to try this story

A/N: Hey I just had to try this story. It's a story of a classic party game. I hope you like it. Don't worry ill keep updating my other story….That's it I guess…

Summary: The smashers decide to play the classic party game Seven Minutes in Heaven! See who gets paired with whom!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly… :(

Super Smash Bros: Seven Minutes In Heaven

"Are you guys ready to play?" Peach asked excitedly. Every smasher except for R.O.B., G&W, and Ganondorf were currently all residing in the living room of the infamous Smash Mansion. They were all about to play a fun little game known as Seven Minutes in Heaven. Murmurs of yes could be heard through the small group as they started to sit in a big circle. Many were worried about the outcome of tonight so some stayed silent.

"Oh come on lighten up! It will be fun!" Peach said with enthusiasm.

"The only reasons we're here are because you decide we either play this or get attacked by ravage fan girls…" Lucario muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Peach said as she turned her head almost a full circle around like an owl.

"Nothing, nothing at all princess" Lucario said quickly.

"Okay good now here are the rules….You spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on you and them will be placed in the closet for seven minutes to do…..whatever you please…" Peach ended with a quiet giggle.

"Okay now who wants to start?"

"Cricket cricket"

Looks of o.O could be seen throughout everyone's faces.

"CoughcoughFalcoshouldstartcough"

"Okay then here you go Falco" Peach said as she passed him the bottle to him.

"WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO FIRST!" Falco screamed.

"Come on bird brain just go! Who know you might get Samus!" Wolf taunted then cackled.

"Fine ill go…"Falco grumbled as he spun the bottle.

It spun and spun as people watched it hoping it wouldn't or would land them.

At last it stopped and it landed…..RIGHT ON SAMUS!

Wolf laugh stopped immediately and Samus paled slightly as they screamed "WHAT!?"

Falco smirked as he said "Come on Samus lets go" then proceeded off to the closet. Samus was a "little" reluctant though. "No! Not in a Million Years! I am outta here!" she screamed and then started to walk off. That is until Peach used her Peach Bomber on

Samus and knocked her in the closet along with Falco. Then she started to time…

One minute….

"What do you think is happing in there?" Ness asked Toon Link.

"Samus is probably kicking Falco's but right now" he replied.

Two minutes….

"Wouldn't we have heard Falco crying for mercy by now?" asked Link to Zelda.

"Maybe they decided to do nothing at all?" Zelda replied none to sure of the answer.

Three Minutes….

It was still quiet and the rest started to worry.

"What if he died?"

"What if Samus was knocked out by Falco?" someone said

"Yea like that would happen!" someone replied. Random phrases could be heard like "Well I guess we will have to be patient" or "I want fried chicken!" or "I have to pee badly!"

This lasted for a few minutes until time was up and Peach opened the door to find……………….SAMUS ON TOP OF FALCO WHILE PASSIONATELY KISSING HIM LIKE A WILD DOG!

This went on for a few minutes until Peach did a little 'ahem'. That's when Samus stopped her lip lock with Falco only to see a bunch of male smashers passed out on the floor. Two of them had nosebleeds.

"Oh well" Samus said as she dragged Falco into a near room.

"Ummmmm lets continue" Peach said as everyone woke up.

"Ike your turn…."

The blue-haired mercenary let out a grunt and spun the bottle.

So far Lucas was terrified. He really didn't want to participate but Red had convinced him to play. There was no way he wanted to be with Ike! There were only two people he wanted to end up with one of them was an almost carbon-copy, the other happened to be a pokemon trainer. Guess who!

Pit on the other hand was really excited. At long last he could finally be with Ike! Pit was currently sitting next to Red's left and Lucas was sitting next to Red's right.

The bottle started to slow slightly and everyone watched it intently.

'_Please don't land on me! Please don't land on me!'_

'_Please land on me! Please land on me!'_

'_I hope Ike lands with Pit'_

The bottle slowly started to land on Lucas.

'_No move away PLEASE!'_

'_Come on almost there just a little more'_

'_This does not look good…'_

I finally stopped….Luckily it did not land on Lucas….Unfortunately it didn't land on Pit.

It landed on……RED!

Pit jaw dropped to the ground. Ike just shrugged. He and Red were pretty good friends anyways so it didn't matter. (Even though he had hoped it had landed on Pit)

Red blushed slightly as he and Ike made there way to the closet. Red actually wanted to be with someone else but at least he got stuck with a friend.

They both went inside and Peach started the timer.

_In The Closet_

"You know we don't have to do anything right?" Ike whispered.

"I know…but…" Red trailed off.

"But?" "But I never really k-kissed anyone so I was wondering…" "If you could see what it felt like by practicing on me?" Ike finished.

"Well yea" Red said sheepishly. Ike sighed and then closed his eyes. He didn't realize that he had gotten closer to Red.

"I'm only doing this because we're friends ok?" Ike said his decision made up.

"Ok" Red said. As soon as he said that Ike started to lightly kiss him. At first Red didn't know what to do so he started to kiss back.

Once Ike made sure that Red was relaxed he started to deepen the kiss. Slowly Ike started to pull his arms around Red's waist pulling him closer. Red decided to put his arms around Ike's neck. _'So this is what it feels like' _Red thought. "Mmmmm" Ike purred slightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes just holding each other while lightly kissing not pushing things too far. When at last the kiss was broken one minute was left of there time. They quickly decided to get ready to get out as Peach started the countdown.

"Thanks Ike" Red said as they left the closet. "You're Welcome" Ike replied as he sat next to Marth for the next round.

"So how was your first kiss Ike?" Marth asked.

"It was alright I guess…" Ike replied a slow smirk appearing on his face.

"Everyone time for the next round!" Peach said.

"Oh boy!"

**A/N: Tell me what you thought right away! Tell me who should land with whom as well. I have to make this quick so hurry and review! Cya!!**


End file.
